For You Only
by MistyxKisame
Summary: No matter what happens, no matter who shows interest in her, or who gets in her way, her mind, heart, and body belongs to her main man, Krillin. The same had better go to him if he knows what's best for him. Female Goku x Krillin. Will later contain humor.
1. Chapter 1

Got some writer's block for my Krillin x Goku fanfic, so I wrote this up instead. Based off of My red string by Ithilwen-Asari. It's surprisingly easier to write for female Goku and Krillin for some reason. Dunno why. Also thought the story was cute and was disappointed the writer never came back to it.

* * *

I never knew why Krillin accepted my offer to take him out for dinner, but that doesn't mean I wasn't happy about it. I was actually pretty excited about our date. I was scared of asking him as I felt that he saw me as nothing more than a friend. When I asked him, he seemed surprised, but happily excited my invitation to dinner. Bulma helped me to get ready for the occasion since I didn't know anything about girly stuff like she did. It felt weird wearing a dress for Krillin. I mean wearing a dress felt normal since I did occasionally wear one, but I've woren one since I've been around Krillin. Just shorts and that's all.

It went ralatively well and Krillin even kissed me afterwards. I felt like I was on cloud nine. Since then we've been on plenty of other dates, although I wasn't always wearing a dress during those since he told me as long as I was with him it didn't matter what I wore. Bulma would always comment on what a cute couple we were much to my then boyfriend's embarrassment. But it was true, we did look good together. Truthfully, I was only saying that because Krillin was my first and only love and he still is now. After years of dating, Krillin had finally worked up the nerve to propose to me. I had wanted to propose first, but Bulma was quick to remind me that it was the guy who did so. If a woman did it, it might hurt the guy's pride or something like that. So I decided to wait on him, which took too long. I would often find myself instantly blurting out "Yes!" whenever Krillin would often start out a sentence with "Goku, will you...?" only for the words "...marry me?" to never follow up. I was starting to think he wasn't going to especially when he left the Kame House for weeks on end and didn't come back.

The whole time I was worried and scared he had run off with another woman. Bulma promised to help beat his bald head into a bloody pulp. Then after 2 weeks he came back with a wedding ring, saying he had gone off so long to find the perfect ring for me. I immediatley called up Bulma and told her about what Krillin did. She was really happy for me though she was jealous that Yamcha was yet to do the same for her. The wedding took forever to come, but when it came I was really excited for it. After the reception, we went to my house were Krillin and I had sex for the first time. Neither of us knew what to do at first although he had a better clue of what to do than me. It ended up being great after a bit of experimenting. A few months later, I started feeling a little sick. I never got sick so it was strange for me to be feeling that way. We went to the doctor and found out I was pregnant.

I was happy about having a baby. Krillin was happy to although he was surprised we were going to be parents so soon. I on the other hand didn't mind. I'd always wanted a baby and was eager to have one. As we prepared for the baby to come, I wondered what he or she would be like or look like. Would it look like me or Krillin? Would it have that bald head I loved so much that Krillin had? Would it have my nose or no nose like Krillin? Each passing day was getting to me.

"When is this baby coming?" I admittedly whined to my husband was a rubbed my stomach as I sat back as I watched Krillin put up the crib.

"About a week according to the door." said Krillin.

"A week? That's like forever!" I pouted. "I wish this baby would come faster."

"Ready to be a mother so soon?" laughed Krillin.

"Of course. I wonder if it's going to be bald."

"Are you just saying that because I'm bald?"

"Well yeah. I mean why not?"

"I can grow hair."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because if I did, you said you'd just shave it off because you loved my baldness." said her husband as he took a look at the instructions.

"I can't help it. There's something a bald man that makes me all tinglily inside." I said rubbing my belly as the baby kicked.

"Is that all? I'm surprised you didn't get with Tien then."

"You know it's more than that, Krilli." I said as I kissed the top of his head. I then whispered in his ear. "I like my men short too."

Krillin shook his head in amusement as he went back to work on the crib while I went for a snack that Krillin would call a meal. While eating, I felt my water break. I alerted Krillin of the situation and he went to go get the stuff we would need for the hospital. However the baby didn't have the patience to wait for him. I ended up giving birth in the kitchen floor to a baby boy we named Gohan after my late grandfather. According to Krillin, Gohan was a pretty quiet baby which was true. He hardly ever cried. He was a pretty happy baby and we were pretty great parents. Krillin would often worry he wasn't being a good father, but I was always quick to assure him otherwise. He was too hard on himself when he needn't be.

One day when we went to visit Roshi with Gohan, we'd just been sitting around chatting when I sense a massive power level coming our way and unusually fast. This could mean trouble. Before any of us could determine if this meant something, a tall man with long spiky hair showed up. My son clung to his father while I stood in front of them not wanting to let him get any closer to me or my family. He claimed he was my older brother and I was apart of an alien race called the saiyan. Krillin told him to get lost and with rapid speed, he sent my husband flying into the house. Instinctively, I ran to him making sure he wasn't too badly hurt. Before I knew it, he'd ripped my own child away from me as he tried to make his way over to us and told me if I didn't kill a high enough number of people, he'd kill my son.

I was horrified at what he had said and even more so at what he had done. I couldn't kill anybody, but if I didn't he'd kill my son. There was only one thing to do and that was go after him. I couldn't though. Krillin volunteered to go, but I stopped him. Krillin wasn't as strong as me and he'd be killed if he tried. Then Piccolo stepped in surprising all of them. I wasn't entirely sure about teaming up with him, but he was my only choice. As we headed towards Raditz's location, I could only hope nothing went wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

I really wish I could find some fan art of Krillin x femGoku. I did find female Goku and a picture of female Krillin though.

* * *

I couldn't believe I lost that fight against Raditz. We tried our best to beat him and he still took the two of us down. Piccolo ended up dying as a result and Raditz knocked me out. When I woke back up, I was laying down on some kind of bed in what looked like a hospital room. I didn't see anybody else but I could sense I was in an area with a lot of other people. Where was my son though? I had to make sure he was okay! Just then I heard someone come in the room. I demanded to know where my son was, never mind where I was. I had to know that they didn't harm my child. I knew I wasn't on Earth anymore. I couldn't sense Krillin, Bulma, or anyone else I knew. These were all knew ki signatures and I could still detect Gohan so I knew he was alive. That still didn't mean he was safe. For all I knew, they could be beating him. He had to be scared without his parents around and even more so if he was near that so called brother of mine.

"Lay back down, Kakarott," the doctor instructed. I couldn't help but to notice that he had a tail like Raditz and like what I used to have. "I need to make sure you're okay."

"No! I want my son!" I shouted at him. I tried getting up only to lay back down as instructed when I felt a sharp pain. I still hadn't recovered from my fight with Raditz.

"You'll see him in a moment." I laid there as he began tending to my wounds. Every where he touched was sore and hurt like crazy. He told me to get into a machine of some sort but I had to remove my clothes first. I refused since the only person I've ever let see me naked was Krillin. He told me if I wanted to feel better I had to. I didn't know this man so why should I? How do I know they won't do something to me?

"I'm not doing anything! I want to see my son first."

"Don't make this any more difficult on yourself," he told me. "I can't let you see him at the moment."

I hesitated for a moment before taking off my clothes but left on my bra and underwear. I wasn't taking those off just for some pervert to stare at me. I got into the machine and he placed some kind of plastic piece over my nose and mouth. It wasn't long before I fell asleep. When I woke back up again, I threw up on the floor gaining some complaints from the doctor from before. I wasn't sure if it was from my pregnancy or the machine. Did Raditz hurt the baby? I was scared he had harmed him or her.

"Damn it I just cleaned the floor," I heard him mumbling. "I'm not cleaning this again!"

"Sorry," I apologized as I wiped my mouth.

"Don't worry about it," He sighed as he scribbled something down. "I'll get someone else to do it. Come sit down on this chair."

"Who are you?"

"Basil. I'm a Saiyan just like you," He said as I sat down on the chair. A saiyan just like me. I wonder how many others there were aboard the ship. Hopefully they weren't as hostile as Raditz was.

"Oh."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sick," I answered him. Despite being pregnant before, it had been years since I had Gohan so I couldn't say I was used to it especially since this was the first time I've thrown up as a result of my pregnancy.

"Typical when you're pregnant," He said as he checked my heartbeat.

"Is it still okay?" I asked. I hoped so. Even if I was far away from home, I wanted to know my children were okay.

"The child is still fine." He informed me. "I can't tell you the gender of the child just yet. You'll have to wait a few months."

"Can I see my other one now?"

"Not yet, I still have to..." He cut himself off and looked up. It was him again but this time with my son. "Oh Raditz, you're here now."

"Mommy!" Gohan ran over to me and I scooped him up. He looked fine and I couldn't see bruises on him. Even though I couldn't see any marks on him didn't mean anything. Still he was in one piece and I had him again.

"Gohan, are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" Gohan didn't say anything causing me to glare at my so called brother. He was too afraid to speak to me because of him.

He completely ignored me and asked Basil about my condition. Why the heck did he have to tell him about my second child? It was none of his business anyways. I didn't need him doing anything to this one as well. I couldn't trust him with the crap he pulled at the Kame House or what he did to Piccolo, even if that was just a temporary alliance. Basil told us that I had been lucky that the child hadn't been harmed during our little scuffle (little wasn't the word for it) but as long as I took it easy the baby should be fine.

"I'll be keeping an eye on her and so should you," He said. "There's already so few of us now. Besides, she's your sister. Treasure whatever family you've got left."

"I don't want him keeping an eye on anything," I retorted. "How can you expect me to when he took my son?"

"I did what was necessary to get you here," Raditz said rather flatly. "Had I known you were pregnant, I wouldn't have touched you."

"I find that hard to believe considering you kidnapped my son and then hit him later on," I scoffed. While a part of me wondered what he would have done, it didn't matter now. I was on a ship with a bunch of strangers, my older brother I barely know, and my only son while I was pregnant. I didn't want to spend my pregnancy on a space ship away from my husband. I wanted to go home and I could see Gohan did too. There was no telling what the others were like here but I doubt any will help me get back home.

Basil cleared his throat. "Any who, stay off your feet and take it easy. We wouldn't want a miscarriage, now do we?"

"No way!"

"Raditz, show her where she'll be staying."

Raditz showed me the place where we would be staying on the ship. On the way there, I couldn't help but to notice there weren't any other females on the ship. There were just guys. I didn't mind but at the same time something told me to watch my back. I was planning on doing that anyways but the feeling told me it was because of something else. What it was I hadn't the slightest clue.

In the living quarters, there was a living room with a small tv, a couch, a small kitchen, and three bedrooms one of which was mine. Each of us also had bathrooms so we all wouldn't have to share it. To bad I had to share it with Raditz of all people. My bed was big enough for two people to sleep in though I assume that was the standard fare for everyone.

"Here, put this on," He handed me a pair of black spandex and armor to go with it. I took it from him and went into my room to put it on. I didn't have a choice when it came to clothing since mine were ruined when I fought Raditz. I noticed Gohan had on the same clothes as well. Did they expect Gohan to start fighting as well? Krillin and I had discussed it before but had decided to wait until he got older. That didn't mean I would let a complete stranger who kidnapped him do it for me.

Now that we were alone, I asked him what happened. He told me Raditz brought me to the doctor after we got back. He had been terrified and thought I had died at the time until Raditz told him I was still alive. Then he met some scary people on the ship, one of which called him a mutt. The nerve some people have! The taller one called him weak though his uncle insisted that he was more than what met the eye.

He paused for a second. "Are you having a baby?"

"Yes, who told you that?" I had been planning on telling him when I told Krillin, but never got around to it because of our situation.

"Raditz. He told the other ones too and this lizard with horns on it's head. He's really scary and the other three don't like him either."

"What else was said?"

"The lizard just said, 'Great there's more of you,' and he didn't seem to care." I wonder if the lizard guy was Raditz's boss or leader. I really didn't want to be on this ship especially with that monster of a brother of mine. I can't believe I finally find a blood relative after all of these years and it's him. I'm glad my grandfather took me in when he did. Otherwise I might have turned out like Raditz did. That and I wouldn't have met Krillin and all of my other friends.

"What have you and your...uncle been up to?"

"Nothing much. He doesn't like it when I cry. He scares me." I couldn't blame him. If someone had taken me from my mother or rather grandfather in my case I'd be mad and sad as well. "I don't like him."

"I don't either," I said sitting down on my new bed. He crawled into my lap and I held him tightly. "Gohan, I swear I'll get us out of here somehow. I just need to think on it."

I'm not sure how to get us back to earth. I may have to play the part of an idiot to get back home. I really don't want to have to be within the same space as Raditz, but I have to until I can get home.


	3. Chapter 3

thewittywhy- That's surprising there aren't a lot.

* * *

Meanwhile on earth, Krillin was growing more and more worried by the second about his son and wife. What was taking them so long? Goku had told him to stay but that didn't stop him from worrying especially since she went with Piccolo of all people. He could see this as an opportunity to kill her. Goku could handle herself, but what if it wasn't enough especially with the possibility of Piccolo turning on her or their son getting mixed up in the mess.

"Damn it!" Krillin slammed him fists down on the table. "I can't take it anymore! I have to go after them!"

"Krillin wait!" Bulma stopped him before he could go out of the door. "We're coming too!"

"What?"

"Darn right we are." said his former teacher.

Krillin had began to protest against it when they pointed out that the only reason Goku had gone was to get back their son. They could get the child and escape with him and hide him at the Brief's mansion while they dealt with the sayian. He agreed that this would be for the best and the three headed off to retrieve the child. When they got there, the only one there was a dead Piccolo. Krillin searched frantically for the boy and couldn't find him. His wife was nowhere to be found as well. Where the heck were they? The former monk tried to sense them but he couldn't. Did he take the two of them with him? That had to be the case since he couldn't find any trace of them.

"Krillin, have you found them yet?" Bulma called over to the man as Roshi checked Piccolo's body for a pulse.

"N-no! They're gone and the bastard took them with him!"

"What?!" Bulma couldn't believe her ears. She had been defeated? Goku was one of the strongest people she knew and she had gotten taken by her brother of all people. You'd think if you found your sibling after all these years, you'd be a lot more friendly about it. She couldn't imagine having a brother or sister that she didn't know about just pop up and tell her to kill a hundred people and then come with them to kill more people in the universe. Then when she refuses she has her parents get kidnapped to make her do it.

"I can't find them anywhere!" Krillin felt close to crying. "They're gone! Goku and Gohan...! DAMN IT!"

"And we can't wish them back either," said Roshi. "Piccolo's dead."

"I can't believe this..." Krillin wasn't sure what to do next. His family was with that guy and doing who knows what to them. He was terrified about what his wife and kid were possibly going through without him. If only he had gone with her. He could have at least saved Gohan or ended up dead right along with Piccolo. If Raditz won against Goku and Piccolo, then the former monk would be dead or at least injured.

"I'm so sorry, Krillin," Bulma knew it had to hurt him to lost his entire family all at once. They had to be in space by now and who knows where. They couldn't wish them back without Piccolo. There no sign of any piece of clothing or of the hat that had a dragon ball on top of it. With nothing left for them there, they took back Piccolo's body to go bury him elsewhere. Even if he was evil, they didn't feel comfortable leaving him there. Besides it was the least they could do after Piccolo fought Raditz.

Back at the Kame House, Krillin tried coming up with different ideas with Bulma and Roshi about how to get his wife and kid back but nothing worth trying came up. Building a space ship and hunting for them was the best idea they had but none of them knew what to look for. Compared to space, earth was nothing but a mere speck in the universe. It would take them more than the average human lifespan to find his wife and child. From what they remembered of what Raditz said, they couldn't look on Planet Vegeta since it had been destroyed by an asteroid. Asking around for Raditz was as useful as going to a foreign country and asking for him. Roshi and Bulma tried to keep positive but the former monk couldn't. His wife and child were gone and there was no way of tracking them down. Had they still been on Earth, Krillin would at least try to save them. Damn that bastard!

"There's no telling what he's doing to them!" said Krillin, gritting his teeth out of anger.

"Krillin, there's nothing we can do now!" said Roshi. "Space is huge and we just don't have some kind of device to tell us where she is."

"Well no but..." Krillin sighed. "There's only one thing to do now."

"What?" Both asked him.

"Bulma, I need a space ship."

Bulma told him she would work on one for him, though she secretly dis-encouraged it. Krillin could search all his life but chances where slim to none of finding Goku in space of all places. She wished Goku's brother had at least first some kind of hint as to where they could be. The former monk was grateful towards his friend for helping out even if it might be a lost cause. He needed to find his family no matter what even if it took until the end of his life to do it.

* * *

Goku meanwhile was back with the doctor, suited up in saiyan armor, and being tested on. Goku felt much more comfortable around the old man than her older brother. Then again she could only attribute that to her first encounter with the man. He only wanted to make sure the baby was going okay. Again. Goku really didn't know why the man kept checking up on her son or daughter. Then again was it even the baby he was interested in? He seemed to be running an awful amount of tests on her just for the baby. He was also doing some measuring on her as well. The doctor they went to didn't do all of this extra stuff to her.

"Is this really necessary?" Goku asked as he proceeded to put measuring tape around her hips. "I already have on my armor. I don't need to be fitted for anything...do I?"

Goku hoped not. The last time she was fitted was years ago when she needed to be fitted for a wedding dress. They better not be planning on marrying her off to someone. She was already married to someone she cared about. Even if she didn't have a husband, she wasn't going to allow herself to marry a complete stranger.

"No, just making sure your hips are the right shape," said Basil as he wrote down some measurements.

"My hips?" Goku didn't understand what he was talking about. What did her hips have to do with anything? Krillin would sometimes state he liked her curves, so did he like her curves as well? This was getting creepy.

"How many children have you had?"

"Just one."

"Did it hurt when you had him?"

Goku thought back to that day. "Not really."

He mumbled to himself about something being not good enough making her look at her. What wasn't good enough? What was this guy talking about? Was this guy prepping her for something? She tried putting together what he said to come up with a reason he was wanted to know this stuff. Was this for something physical? He remembered Raditz saying they were a warrior race so he was just making sure she could still be active. But wait she couldn't. When she was pregnant with Gohan, the doctor had made sure to tell her to take it easy and not to push herself hard. Sparing and training were a no go and it was likely the same with this pregnancy as well.

"You know, I'm not supposed to overwork myself while I'm pregnant," Goku piped up as the doctor checked Goku's blood pressure. "Or fight or..."

"I know that. Do you think I'm crazy?" He looked up at the woman as if she had lost her mine. She was one of the last of the saiyans and the only female they knew of! She had to be in perfect condition and the baby had to be healthy. There were already too little of them left already. This would be a great way to preserve their race.

"I um I don't know," She smiled sheepishly. "You're checking out every part of me to make sure I'm okay. Since we're a warrior race, so I just thought..."

"You'll fight, but not while you're having a baby!"

"There's got to be some reason behind why I..."

"I think we're done here," said Basil. "You can go back to your room now."

"But...!" She began. Basil would hear none of it and forced Goku to go back into her room. It made her wonder all the more why the man had been checking up on her. In their living quarters, her son was in the bathroom while Raditz had gone off somewhere leaving her in the room alone with her son. The reason why her son was with her was because of how the man treated her son. While Goku was out, Gohan had explained to her that he went off training with his uncle while two other saiyan would watch as well. He disliked the way his uncle trained him and hated the way his uncle yelled at him all the time. Goku would refuse to let her son be trained under the man who argued back to her but quickly changed his mind about dragging the kid off to be trained again. Something about not wanting to stress her out and hurt the baby. How would stress hurt the baby?

"I guess he's better off believing it," Goku thought aloud as she laid in the couch in front of the TV. "I don't want him around my son after what he's done."

* * *

Sorry for taking so long and for making this so short. It's been sitting here for a while and I wanted to get this out. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
